Our continuous research on pH-zone-refining CCC has extended the domain of its applications which include: (1) separation of basic compounds using triethylamine as a retainer base, (2) the development of a displacement operation mode which may be applied to a ligand-affinity separation, and (3) the separation of chiral compounds using a chiral selector in the stationary phase. Utility of the method has been demonstrated on the separation and purification of various analytes such as alkaloids from extracts of Amaryllis and Vinca Minor, structural isomers from a reaction mixture, the acidic and basic derivatives of amino acids and oligopeptides and a pair of optical isomers of D,L- leucine derivatives.